A mode-locked and Q-switched Nd:YAG laser is requested which will be used with harmonic generating and summing crystals and dye lasers to provide a general purpose ultraviolet laser source. This will be used for ultraviolet resonance Raman scattering spectroscopy of proteins and nucleic acids, flow dichroism and circular dichroism studies of nucleic acids, as an excitation source for photoelectron microscopy investigation of cell surfaces and for sub-nanosecond fluorescence polarization anisotropy studies of motions in proteins and lipid bilayers. A monochrometer and array detector with the high efficiency and resolution needed for ultraviolet Raman spectroscopy is also requested. A small data acquisition computer is requested for spectral and kinetic data storage. A fiber optic cable system will be used for transmission of laser radiation to individual laboratories.